The Baka and the Prankster
by 00Stevo
Summary: What happens when Yukko finds a 'Love letter in her desk an it turns out to be Mai
1. Chapter 1 The message

The Baka and the prankster  
Chapter 1 - the message

I would just like to say something first. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not any good. I would also like to apologies if there are any spelling/grammars errors I did have someone check it through but I'll do my Best to make this a good fanfic,

It was just another day as Yuuko and Moi were walking to school

"I wounded why Mai didn't walk to school with us" Yuuko said as they were walking

"I don't know maybe she's already there" responded Moi

"your right, she does like school"

"yeah and we have that maths test first"

"ehhhhh?" Yuuko said in shock  
" wha, wha, what maths test? "she asked

"the one we you were suppose to study for, or did you forget ?"

"it's not like I forgot on propose ok, I had other things on my mind"

"you always have other things on your mind"

As they walked in to their class room Yuuko noticed that Mai was there and was reading like she was. always

"selamat pagi, Mai" Yuuko said to Mai  
Failing to get a response she sat at her desk.

"Yuuko" Mai said turning to Yuuko, "selamat malay"

Yuuko being Yuuko was over happy because someone got her joke, As she was putting her books in here desk she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from it, she picked it up and read it

Yuuko I have admired you for a bit now and would like to meet you after school by the incinerator, please come.

(I leave it to you guys to decide how the letter look, but in my head it's typed up)

"EHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled

Moi turned round to see Yuuko face all red

"what's wrong?" she asked

"this" she said as she games the paper to Moi

"what's the big deal it just a love letter, could just be a joke though"

"why would you think it's a joke?"

"because I doubt anyone would love you"

"and why is that?"

"Because you're too loud and an airhead"

"That's not true!" she yelled

"She there you go you just yelled"

"well yeah…but still why do you have to be so mean" Yuuko said as she took back the note and stuffing it in here bag

"I'm not being mean I'm just stating the truth"

"stupid Moi, why can't she just help me. Instead she allowed rude to me, I has to worry about the maths test and now this guy that is going to tell him he's loves me. Why Me., NO! You've got to think positive about this Yuuko, this stuff happens all the time in Highshool." Yuuko thought to herself

During the test Yuuko couldn't even answer one question and Mai distracted her again with her usual prankster tricks and she ended up with no question answered. (To get a good Idea of what could have happen watch episode 3 of the anime)

The bell sounded and school is over,

"stupid Mai , why must she always dose that to me, and anytime I try to get Moi to see it she just hands me an eraser. On man, at least I might have a boyfriend soon" Yuuko thought as she was walking to the incinerator.

"oh no, I'm running late" Mai thought has she was running through the halls  
"I got to make it their soon all She get broad and leave"

As Mai run around the corner of the school there was Yuuko by the incinerator, and as Yuuko heard someone coming she turned to she Mai there.

"oh hey Mai, why are you here?" Yuuko asked

"I needed to talk to you" she replied

-To be continued-

And with that ends chapter 1 of The Baka and the prankster, let me know what you guys think ok


	2. Chapter 2 The Confession

Chapter two - the confession

As Mai run around the crones of the school there was Yuuko by the incinerator, and as Yuuko heard someone coming she turned to she Mai there.

"oh hey Mai, why are you here?" Yuuko asked

"I needed to talk to you" she replied

(I would just like to state the Yuuko isn't listing to Mai at the moment)  
"look sorry Mai. But now's not a good time"

"Yuuko"

"I mean I'm waiting for someone"

"Yuuko"

"he's going to confess to me"

"Yuuko"

"I wounded if he's going to be cute"

"YUUKO"

"what am I thinking I can't have a boyfriend yet, I doing bad enough at school without one"

"YUUKO!" Mai yells as she puts her hand on Yuukos shoulder to get her attention

"yeah Mai what is it?"

"It's me"

"yes I can see that it's you"

"no the letter"

"what do you mean"

"I'm the one who sent the letter"

"what!? , this is another joke isn't it?"

"no it isn't"

"this is just like just like what you did by the river" *

"yes it is"

"but you said that was a joke"

"I did that because you were freaking out soon much, I said it was a joke to calm you done"

"oh ok…So you really do love me"

"of course I do" Mai said as she was blushing a bit

"if I my ask, why do you like me?"

"Because you're funny, always full of energy, you look out for your friends and your best at everything you do"

"really you really mean that?"

"yes I do Mio"

"then why is that you play the pranks on me, like when you did the Buddha pose do that test" *

"do you really want to know"

"yes, if you really love me you can tell me"

"because of the way you react"

"what do you mean"

"you always react is loudly and over the top, it's a bit funny to see. It's one of the other reasons I like you"

"that's a bit mean, but why me?"

"I don't know, I just do"

"Anyway I'm wondering as to how long you have liked me?"

"It been a while now"

"how long is 'a while'

"Since around semester 2 of our seconded middle school year"

"semester 2 of our seconded year,...wasn't that the time you fell sick and I came over and help took care of you

"yeah it was a round then, I remember you giving me some bad soup"

"oh yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't very good at cooking back then"

"why are you sorry, even thought it was bad I got to have you cooking, which made me happy"

"so you've liked me for a few years now"

"yes I've have, I only recently have the courage to tell you"

"Was that when we were down by the river?" *

"yeah it was, but that went a bit downhill"

"...hahahaha" Yuuko burst Out laughing

"what so funny"

"hehe...you said it went downhill right, and we were on the grass hill of the river"

"oh...hehaha, yeah that is a bit funny, though even that I've told you I love I still don't think this could work"

"and why is that Mai?"

"..." Mai turned away

"why can't you tell me?"

"..."

"is it because of the way I look, I've been told I look boyish"

"that's not it"

"then what is it, you can tell me can't you, I'm here for you"

"..."

"Please Mai I'm only trying to help you"

"even if I did tell you it's not like you can do anything about"

"what do you mean, what aren't you telling me"

"..."

"Please Ma-"

"It's because we're the same gender!" Mai yelled as she started to cry a bit

"hey cheer up a bit ok, and why is that a problem" she said as she held Mai

"because it will be hard for us to date, people might think strange things about us"

"and is that a problem?"

"yes it is, because I don't want be a burden to you"

"doesn't matter, because you love me and I kinda like you"

"Really Yuuko?"

"yes Mai"

"thank you Yuuko" Mai said as she wiped her tears way

"no-problem"

Mai smiled  
"hey Yuuko can I ask you something"

"yeah Mai?"

"could we maybe go on a date on Sunday"

"yeah that would be great Mai"

The two started to head home

"

So Mai where would you like to go on our first date?" Yuuko asked

"Maybe we could have some tea and cakes at a café"

"That's sounds nice, no of any good places?"

"I think there's a good one in the shopping district near school"

"Hmm…I think I know the one you're talking about, isn't that one that a lot of the couples go to isn't it?"

Mai blushed a bit "…yes that's the one, sorry if it's a bit much for you"

"why would it be a bit much" Yuuko said as she was look at Mai

"well they might look at us a bi-"

"come on now Mai, I told you not to worry about that ok. I have a plan"

"really what's your plan?"

"you'll find out for yourself tomorrow ok"

"I just hope it goes better then you jokes"

"Hey my jokes are funny"

"Yuuko, I was making a joke"

"Ehhhh?!" Yuuko said stretching it for about 2 seconds

"hahaha" Mai laughed at Yuuko a bit

"See my jokes are funny because I got you to laugh"

"I never said they weren't"

"...Oh I just relished something where do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"maybe outside your place, you live close by don't you Yuuko?"

"Or we could just meet at the café is the fine?"

"what's wrong with your place?"

"I just thought it would be easier on you"

"oh well if that's the case, yeah that could work, we'll do that. What time should we meet "

"is around 11 good for you"

"yeah that's fine 11 it is. See you then Yuuko"

"see you then Mai"

Mai and Yuuko hug and then head the different ways

-to be continued-

* see episode 4

And with that ends chapter 2, I'm did my best to make this chapter longer, I'm also sorry if this is a bit hard to understand who is saying what, also I would like to say that when they are talking about the date it was meant to be part chapter 3 but due to it going well and wasn't need in that chapter I move it here to make this chapter longer, Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Chapter 3 – The Date

After Mai told Yukko her love for her (for real this time), and Yukko thinking she might also have feelings for Mai they talked about where to go on a date

The next day Mai was waiting outside the cafe, the outfit she appears to be waring is something simmer to what she wore in Chapter 76 (I imagine), as  
Mai look at her she thinks to herself

"hmm...it's 10:55, I hope she's not having second thoughts about this"

Just has Mai says that she hers someone running, it Yukko, she is also wearing something slimmer to what she wore in chapter 51(once again this how I imagined it)

"sorry I'm a bit late" Yukko said as she was panting a bit

"No, it's fine, you like nice Yukko, but you kinda look like a boy"

"that's what I was going fo-" Yukko stopped mid-sentence as she looked up at Mai and asked  
"umm Mai where are your glasses?"

"I put in the contacts I had"

"oh, we'll I think you look nicer with your glasses" Yukko said as she looked away a bit

Mai blushes and then rummages through her hand bag an pulls out her Glasses takes out the contacts and puts them on

"Is um, this better Yukko?" She asks

"now you look like the Mai I know, shall we go in now"

"yeah let's"

As they enter to cafe it is rather empty aside from one or two other couples

"Oh thank god there's not a lot of people here, looks like our first date is going to go ok" Yukko thought to herself  
"Ok Mai let's find a place to sit"

Mai and Yukko sat in one of the corner booths by the windows

They were looking at the menus trying to figure out what to get

"The cake of the day sounds nice" Mai said to Yukko

"Oh and what's that?" Yukko asked

"It's a strawberry cream short cake"

"mm that's sounds good, how much is it?"

"It's about ¥650" (about US $7 it's a big piece of cake ok)

"Oh wow that a pretty good price, and what about drinks?" Yukko asked Mai

"well I'm having a Chai tea with a shot a vanilla, but you can what you want"

"yeah I see what they have…wha…wha...what?" Yukko was shacking a bit

"Something wrong Yukko?" Mai asked

"There's too many drinks" Yukko said as she put her head on the table

"well what do you usually drink at school?"

"I sometimes have a mocha"

"then get a mocha if you know you like them"

"Yeah but…but…but there are too many extras"

"Stick to what you now Yukko, it's the safest bet" Mai said as she reached over and out her hand on Yukko's shoulder

"yeah your right, I'll do that." Yukko reached hear hand to get of the waitress attention,  
"excuse me we would like to order now "

The waitress walked over

"Yes so you are ready to order, correct?" she asked

"yes" both Mai and Yukko said

"and what will be having today

"I'll have the Cake of the day and a Chai tea with a shot of vanilla medium please"

"And I'll have the cake of the day also and a medium plain mocha"

"ok so that's two cakes of the day, one medium Chai tea with a shot of vanilla, and a plain medium Mocha"

"yes"

"yep that's it"

"Ok, it won't be long"

The waitress walks of the put their order though.

About five or minuets pass and their comes to their table

"Hey Mai here's our order"

"ok so who had the Chai tea" asked the person bring their order

"It was me" Mai said as she raised her hand a bit

"so that means you had the Mocha"

"yep that's right"

"and here are you cakes. Enjoy" the waitress put the food and drink the their table and walks way

Yukko eyes light up with joy at the sight of the cake

"It looks so beautiful" Yukko took a bit "mmmmmm"

Mai laughed a bit

"what's show funny Mai"

"…the way you reacted when taking a bit of the cake"

"It's a very good cake"

Mai took a bite, and had a relaxed but still socked look

"wow I it is a good cake, and my drink is pretty good two"

"Is it Chai's aren't really my cup of tea"

Mai chokes on a bit of her drink as she starts laughing

"hahahaha"

"what so funn…oh I get why your laughing. I said the Chai's aren't my cup of tea and their a tea right?"

"hehe…yes isn't it funny"

"yeah somehow my jokes are always more funny when I don't try"

"what do you mean your jokes are funny"

"but you usually never laugh at them"

"Not to your face I don't"

"what do you mean by that"

"Yukko, just because you don't see me laugh at your joke doesn't mean I don't find them not funny"

"But it makes me feel better when you laugh at my jokes"

"OK I'll try laugh more often to your face"

Mai starts to reach over too Yukko  
"Yukko stand still for a sec"

"umm Mai what at you doing"

"you've got a bit of cream on your face"

"oh ok, I'll get it"

"nope I've got it" Mai said as she wiped it off with her finger and ate it

"wha, wha, what was that for" Yukko said as she turned all red face"

"Hahahaha" Mai laughed abit at Yukko  
"come one Yukko let's finish eating

"s-s-sure"

About ten or so minuets pass, the two finish and are ready to, and their total cost is being calculated.

"ok so it was two cakes at ¥650, a Chai tea with a shot of vanilla at ¥475 ($5) and lastly one Mocha at ¥450 ($4.50), so that comes to ¥1,575 (about $17), so is one person paying or is it split?

"Yukko do you want to pay?" Mai asked

"we could go half on it"

"you still owe me those 23 juices, remember"

Yukko got a shocked look on her face  
"oh yeah, I forgot about that, hehehe" Yukko said as she rubbed her head

"if you pay Ill forget all about it"

"Ok ill pay, but only since were suck good friends" Yukko gets out the money and pays the bill and the two leave.

"Hey Mai we still have plenty of time left want to do something else?"

"we could hang out at my place"

"Sure that's sounds ok, would you like be able to help me with studying"

"Sure Yukko, I can do that"

Just as they start to walk the hear someone calling their name

"Yukko, Mai"

They turned around to see Nano running towards them, I would like to point out this when Nano has attended school from the start

"what are you doing in this part of town?" Nano ask

"Mai and I were have a snack at the café just there"

Nano happens to spots that Mai and Yukko are holding hands

"why are you two holding hands?" she ask

"umm there a good reason for that" Yukko says

"if you two are holding hands then that would mean…are you two on a date?"

Mai blushes abit

"what do you mean are we on a date?" Yukko ask

"well, why else would you two be holding hands, and have just come from a couples café?"

"Yeah well what's wrong with two friends hanging out like this "

"There is nothing wrong If you like someone of the same gender ok Yukko, do you remember what you told me a bit back"

"yeah, Nano is Nano. So what about" (see chapter 50)

"Yukko you are Yukko, it doesn't matter what you are, you are you and that what matters"

"yeah your right Nano, I'm me and that what matters and it doesn't matter what anyone else says"

"Hey Nano?" Mai ask

"yeah Mai what is it

"how did you know we were on a date"

"If you're not, I'm sorry for think it but it is what it looks like

"well Nano, your right about one thing"

"What's that Mai?"

"We are on a date"

Nano smiles a bit  
"well that's good, you too make a cute couple"

Both Mai and Yukko turn red face

"You too are funny, well I best be moving along, I got to get back to the Hakase before so hurts herself"

The three wave good bye to each other and head there ways

-to be continued-

Well this chapter took a little longer then I wanted mostly because I had to find the chapter in the magna that I need to refer to (that and I had a lot of writhers block), but wow there is a lot of talking. Now to explain a few thing First the drinks: I choses what I think they might drink, I also tried to get the prices as close to real one as possible. The Professor is called 'Hakase' because of two reasons: One because it's her name in the manga, and two Hakase is the Japanese word for Professor, plus I thought it sounded better. I'm planning on getting maybe 1-3 more chapters out of this, it all depends on how long they are, plus I need to finish watching the anime.


	4. Chapter 4 The Break up

Chapter 4 - The secret is Out and The breakup

It has been a few week since Mai and Yukko started dating, and Mio has noticed something different about the two and she's going to find out,

"Hey Annaka, you have seen Mai and Yukko anywhere have you?" Mio asked Annaka

"No I've have seen them since class ended, why are you looking for them?"

"I think something might be wrong and I need to talk to them outside of class"

"Why do you think something is wrong"

"we'll, Let just say they are acting a bit different"

"Well they have been friends since middle school"

"No, It's something more than that"

"Maybe Mai is torturing Yukko, after all she is pretty smart"

"No that can't be it, because Yukko not one for studying"

"well I don't know much more to tell you, sorry Mio"

"It's ok, I'll find them"

Mio walked off and left the class room thinking  
"Even though what Annaka said might be true, I still think something is not right"

As she left she show Sahura* walking back to class 1-Q

"Hey Sahura, I need to ask you something" Mio said as she ran up to him

"Yes, something wrong Mio?"

"You haven't seen Mai or Yukko anywhere round school have you?"

"Let me think, I think I saw them round the incinerator, why do you ask"

"Really, how long ago?"

"Maybe 5 minutes why?"

"I need to talk to them about something"

"Oh is that all, well clad I could help"

"Yes thank you" Mio said as she rand of to try and catch up to the Mai and Yukko

"please be there, please" Mio thought as she rand

it didn't take long for Mio to reach incinerator, and as she arrived she thought  
"Don't tell me they left"

But as she happened to walk round the corner of the school building she saw Mai Yukko about to kiss

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she show the two then turned away blushing, both Mai and Yukko got a shock

"Mio? What are you doing here?" Yukko asked

"I came looking for you to talk, to try and figure out why you've been acting strange"

"What do you mean I've been acting strange?" Yukko asked

"I don't know how to put it ok"

"You mean to say, you thought something was up with Mai and me, yet you don't know how to put it"\

"I just…"

"Just what Mio?"

"I just thought that you two were being different, because well Mai was being happier then she usually shows"

"I didn't' notice that, is this true Mai"

"being with you makes me happy Yukko"

Yukko and Mai both blush a bit

"and when I find you to ask you what's going, I find you two…you two…kissing" Mio said as blushing

"Well to be fair we were about to but you jump in on us" Yukko said

"But why were you two kissing?" Mio asked as she turned round

"about too" Mai responded

"I don't care if you were about or if you were, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY!?"

Yukko looked at Mai as see asked  
"should we tell her, I think she's found us out?"

Mai just nodded

"Do you want the long story or the short one?" Yukko asked Mio

"I just want to know why"

"Well, long story short Mai and I are kinda of going out"

"WWWHHAAATTT, when did this happen?"

"Um I think about a mouth and a half ago but we only started dating a few weeks ago"

"What do you mean Yukko?"

"well about one and half months ago Mai told me that she liked me more than a friend, I reacted badly and then Mai told me it was a joke. Then a few weeks later I get a letter, do you remember?"

"Oh yeah, so that letter was from you Mai?" Mio asked as she looked at Mai'

Mai just stood there blushing

"Anyway, I read the letter and decided to go meet the person anyway, even if it was a joke. As I stood there waiting. After a little time Mai come up to me saying that she need to talk, And she told me that she loved me for real this time. We talked a little and we started dating. So there you have the long story"

"so you two are really dating?" Mio asked

"yes we are" Yukko responded

"Oh, ok then" Mio said as she sighed abit and turned around

"Is something wrong Mio?" Yukko asked

"why would something be wrong"

"Because you're acting like it is"

"Really am I now?"

"Yes, do you have something against Mai and I dating?"

"Am I being that obvious?"

"So you do have a problem with us"

"I might"

"What's your problem with us dating?"

"Do you really want to know"

"Mio you can tell us, we are friends are we"

"You two are spending too much time together, I mean when was the last time all three did something together"

"Mio, could you just be abit jealous of what Mai and I have"

"…why would I be jealous of what you have?"

"Because you haven't told Sasahara how you love him, and seeing us is making it worst"

"…what did you just say!" Mio said angrily as she turned round

"That you haven't confessed to Sasahara, and seeing us makes it worst"

"Me having felling's for Sasahara has nothing to do with you two!"

"I kind dose a little"

"No it doesn't!"

"There the same thing!"

"No their not, me linking a guy is different to having both my closet say that their gay and they love each other, that's just strange!"

Mai started to cry a bit and ranned

"Mai wait !" Yuuko yelled as she turned around

"why is she running?" Mio asked

"Look right now I don't have time to talk ok" Yukko said as she took off

"Yukko, We weren't done talking!" Mio yelled as Yukko

Yukko ranned around a bit trying to find Mai without any luck.  
"Dame it! Where could she be, think Yukko think we're could she have gone" Yukko thought to herself as she ranned  
"Wait, there is only one place I know where she could be, I just hope she's there"

It took a bit for Yukko to get to where she was talking about, turns out it was the riverbed where Mai first her that she loves her

"Please be here" Yukko thought as she looked around, and there was Mai sitting on the grass  
"Their she is" Yukko thought

"Mai, there you are" Yukko said as she sat down next to Mai

"Yukko we need to talk" Mai said

"Um sure, is it what about happened earlier?"

"yes"

"ok then what is it"

"Yukko I think we should break up"

"eh?"

"I said I think we should break up"

"I heard you the first time"

"then why did you say 'eh'?"

"because I wanted to know what you meant by 'break up' don't you love me"

"I do love you Yukko, but it's that I just think that us being like this might ruin our friendship with Mio"

"If this is about what I said about her and Sasahara, it was meant to be a joke"

"Still I rather not risk it"

"…Mai"

"Yukko I thank you for going alone with this this long, you are a great friend and I love you for that" Mai said as she kiss Yuuko on the cheek and got up

"Mai Please"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok Yukko"

"Mai don't go please"

Mai doesn't respond

Yukko starts to cry  
"why Mai, why, I never got the change to tell you I love you and I don't think I can talk to you the same now. Everything was going so nicely too, we were both so happy. At least I should mend things up with Mio because it was a bit my fault, tomorrows going to be a bad day" Yukko thought as to herself as she sat their crying.

-to be continued-

Yes, yes I know that is a very bad way to end the chapter but hey, it will make the wait more fun eh?...anyway let's move on. The name Sahura (Sounds like Sha-hoer-ra) is a random name that I thought of will trying to sleep for a random class mate. Now you may also be thinking how Yukko didn't meet up with Mai when she was looking for her, well I'll just say this: Yukko searched round the school before she went to the river, Mai just went straight there as the both already change their shoes. Funny thing is as I was writing (well typing) the last part went Mai kissed Yukko, I started to cry I bit, yep even as I was writing I found it very sad…that or it was the music I was playing. Lastly this chapter I took not as long I thought it would have taking which is good because I have more time to work on the last chapter (which should be almost if not already done when this chapter is uploaded)

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 and try not to cry too much


	5. Chapter 5 The Love that Stays

Chapter 5 - The love that stays

It is the day after Yukko and Mai have broken up and Yukko is not handling it well. And as she is walking to school she is planning on how to fix what she's broken, and get back the happiness that she had

"Ok first thing first today is I've got to mend things with Mio" Yukko thought to herself as she walk around  
"once I've don't that then I can worry about getting back together with Mai"

"Hey, Yukko!" someone yells at Yukko. Yukko look rounds to see that its Mio

"Yukko we need to talk about yesterday" Mio said as she caught up with Yukko

Yukko just nodded

"Is there something that you want to say?" Mio asked

"Yeah, Im sorry for what I said about you and Sasahara, it what uncalled for, I didn't mean to a-fend you it was meant as a joke"

"thank you Yukko I know that means a lot coming from you"

"Is there anything that you want to say to me?" Yukko asked

"Yeah Im sorry for how I reacted to you and Mai. I was just abit shocked that's all"

"Thank you, but it doesn't really matter now"

"what do you mean?"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"…"

"fine don't tel-"

"We broke up" Yukko yelled

"wait what"

"Mai and I broke up Mio"

"why?"

"we did it to save our friendship with you Mio"

"what why?"

"Mai thought it would be best because of what happened, because if we were together it would make you fell uneasy"

"but doesn't Mai know that you love her?"

"she...she"

"she what"

"..."

"Look if it's my fault I'm sorry"

"it's not your fault Mio"

"then what is it Yukko"

"she doesn't know I love her" Yukko mumbled

"I sorry I didn't catch that"

"She doesn't know that I love her!" Yukko yelled.

"what do you mean"

"I never told Mai that I love her, all she thinks is I'm going alone with this and being a supportive friend"

"Yukko, I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you. So Mai really doesn't know that you love her?"

"yes, I was going to tell her on our next date but now I don't know"

"Since it's partly my fault I'll help you get back together with Mai, ok Yukko"

"thanks Yukko, you're a great friend and I'm lucky to know you" Yukko said a she hugged Mio

"thanks but we should hurry or were going to be late"

"Mai, selamat pagi" Yukko said as to Mai as her and Mio walked in

"Selamat Malian Yukko"

"hey Mai can I talk to you about what happened yesterday day, outside if that's ok?"

"no it's fine, we have time"

The three all walked outside to were there weren't many people

"how are you doing with what happened yesterday Mai" Yuuko asked

"I'll get by, because I have friends like you two to help me"

"That's good, lest you coping with it" Yukko said as she tried not to cry

"Is something wrong Yukko?" Mai asked

"Mai..."

"yeah Yukko"

"Mai the thing is...thing is..."

"you do it Yukko" Mio said as she put her hand on Yukko shoulder

"The thing is the past few weeks have been the happiest time of my life, at first I went along because I've know you for so long, but yesterday when you said we're breaking up, I felt that happiness disappear, a whole that formed in me" Yukko said as she started to cry

"Yukko are you trying tell me that you love me"

"Yes Mai. I love you Mai, I love you. I want my happiness back, I want to see you smile. please Mai, take me back. Mai I want you to be Mai girlfriend (word pun)" Yukko said as she jumped at Mai and hugged her

"hahaha" Mai laughed at the word pun a bit"  
"Yukko, thing is I only broke up with you to see if you really love me, so the fact to you really love means we can date again" Mai said as she wiped Yukko tears away

"you really mean that Mai"

"yeah Yukko, I do"

"Thank you Mai" Yukko said as she kissed Mai

"Umm...you two still know I'm here right" Mio said as she blushed as she looked away abit

"Oh sorry Mio, I'm sorry if this is a bit weird?" Yukko asked

"Even though you love each other which would mean that your gay, you are still my friends and your still you."

"but what about what happened yesterday?" Mai asked

"I lost my temper, I'm also sorry if for what I said about you too"

"It's fine, as long as where all friends that what's matters right"

"Yeah Mio, your right" both Mai and Yukko said

"Hey Yukko, Mai we should hurry back or well be late"

"yeah come on Mai lets go"

Mai just smiled at Yukko

"My happiness is back, I mended things with Mio, also I confessed my love to Mai and were back together, today might be a good day after" Yukko thought as she, Mai and Mio were running back

"you ready for the English test we have today?" Mio asked

"I take that back, it not going to be good" Yukko thought as she lost all the energy she had

-End-

And with that ends 'The Baka and The Prankster'. I think this is a nice ending, yep that's right its the end, yeah yeah I know I could have made this longer but I have a lot of stuff to do right now, now if anyone wants to draw any or all of the chapters they are welcome to because I think this will make a beautiful doujinshi don't you guys agree?

See you guys another time and thanks for reading my fanfic and leaving the reviews they helped a lot


End file.
